


Accidental Face

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [36]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Sex and the City - Freeform, i probably should have given this a better title, oh well, teen audiences bc swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: "The Illusive Man fails to watch Sex and the City while emailing Miranda his face"
Series: Given Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599073
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Accidental Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

The Illusive Man was not exempt from having guilty pleasures. Unbeknownst to anyone, he liked to watch Sex and the City during the occasions where he had largely unoccupied moments in his schedule.

One night as he leaned back in his chair and caught up on an episode, he heard a hologram materialize behind him. He fumbled for the remote and turned off the screen as Miranda appeared.

"You're doing it again," she said. 

"What do you mean?" he turned around.

Miranda showed The Illusive Man her datapad as she scrolled through photo after photo his face taken at awkward angles. "You’re clogging up my inbox. I know we've had this discussion before."

The Illusive Man buried his face in his palm. "Oh no. I'm sorry this keeps happening. I have a habit of keeping my thumb on the camera and I must have accidentally forwarded them to you.” 

"Well, seriously fucking stop," Miranda said, then turned and left.

The Illusive Man took a whiff of his cigarette, turned back around to the screen, set his datapad further away from him, and continued playing where he left off.


End file.
